darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith
is a character featured in Darksiders and Darksiders II, although in the former she can only be heard as a voice giving Abaddon the choice to serve in Heaven or to reign in Hell. It was Lilith that used the mingled dust of angel and demon to create Absalom, the first of the Nephilim from whom the others, including The Four Horsemen, were formed. Overview Her appearance is similar to that of Samael. In the Darksiders comic, she is shown telling Samael "she can offer him more than just the pleasure of her flesh " and asking him what it is that he most desires; he responds angrily to her distraction. Biography Creating the Nephilim Lilith used the mingled dust of angel and demon to create Absalom, the first of the Nephilim from whom the others, including The Four Horsemen, were formed. She considered all of the Nephilim to be her children. However, Death would later refuse to acknowledge her as his mother. 'The Abomination Vault' Lilith was tangentially involved in the Abomination Vault crisis. The rogue angel Hadrimon offered her a chance to participate in his plan to take vengeance upon Creation. He claimed that she had no reason to love Heaven or Hell, and that she should want the chance to reclaim what was taken from her. Lilith coldly declined, stating that whatever was taken was not enough to make her fight all of creation and that she had her own plans. She attempted to tempt the angel sexually so that he would not be an enemy should he succeed, but, to her surprise, he resisted her influence, prompting her to remark that he must have had a paramour he treasured dearly. Death later approached her about her servant, the Maker Belisatra. After some threats of reprisal from the Charred Council on Death's part, Lilith told him that Belisatra had left her service to join forces with Hadrimon. She even gave him the location of a laboratory she once used when she took the Maker Gulbannan as a lover, to whom Belisatra had once been an apprentice. She told Death that it was the last time she would tolerate such threats and bid him take his leave. http://www.randomhouse.ca/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780345534026&view=excerpt. 'Darksiders Comic Book' Lilith appeared in Samael's domain shortly before the apocalypse, offering the Blood Prince whatever he desired for an unknown price. However, he rebuffed her without seeming to even consider it, saying that he desired only her silence. The Four Horsemen delivered a warning to Samael then, to respect the treaties binding Heaven and Hell. When the Horsemen implied that Lilith's presence was due to Samael's proximity to the Dark One's seat, Lilith grew angry and directed them to Abaddon if they wished to warn anyone, as he was an open proponent of war. 'Darksiders' Lilith was responsible for transforming Abaddon, the fallen leader of the angels, into The Destroyer after his fall during the Apocalypse. Lilith herself did not appear, but her voice was heard during Abaddon's transformation into the Destroyer, offering the angel the chance to "serve in Heaven or rule in Hell", the choice between returning to the light and being executed for his deeds or taking up the mantle of the Destroyer and ruling over Hell's forces on Earth. When Abaddon took her offer, Lilith could be heard laughing during his transformation. 'Darksiders II' While Death sought to resurrect humanity, Lilith had hoped to manipulate him into bringing back the Nephilim. She took to haunting Shadow's Edge, where she knew the Horseman would come for the demon held key to the Well of Souls. After entering a chamber in Samael's domain and killing a demon that attacked him, Death called out for Lilith as he knew she would be watching. Lilith emerged from pool of magma and told the Nephilim that he couldn't blame her for hiding as, when Death rides, no one is safe, not even her, his mother. The Horseman refused to acknowledge her as his mother, which led her to recount her creation of the first Nephilim, Absalom, from whom the rest were formed. Lilith recalled how the Four Horsemen killed their brethren but only Death showed remorse for the action, which she later called a sin, and reasoned that he didn't throw the amulet in the Abyss as the Council had ordered so that he might restore them someday. Death angrily exclaimed that the Corruption was born in Absalom and she, his "Mother" should help him stop it. He demanded that she hand over the demons' key to the Well of Souls. Lilith informed him that Samael kept it, but also that he was gone and the key had vanished. However, Lilith assured her "child" that time, like sin, could be undone and gave him the Phasewalker, which would allow him to go to the past and find the key. All she asked in return was that when Death reached the Well of Souls, he would answer his heart and resurrect the Nephilim. The Horseman walked away without a word while Lilith smiled grimly. After Death killed Absalom and restored humanity, Lilith was seen walking through a dark corridor, where a mysterious figure awaited her. She addressed the being as my Prince, presumably Lucifer, and he asked her about the Nephilim. Lilith didn't know what to say, only for the figure to remind her that the Endwar was upon them, and that instead of giving him the army she had promised, Death had returned mankind to the balance. Lilith resigned herself to her fate and, with a smile, told him that she awaited her punishment. However, the figure told her that this time she would derive no pleasure from it. Lilith was then heard screaming. Lilith is the mother of 4 Horseman and they are War,Death,Strife and Fury. Trivia *Lilith is voiced by Jessica Straua. *Lilith confessed that she slept with Samael. When Death said that she hadn't told him where to find the key, she replied with: "I share Samael's bed, not his secrets". *In the Abomination Vault, it is mentioned that Lilith used the knowledge given to her by the Maker Gulbannan to create some form of living beings, horrors of some sort. This knowledge was taken away from her by the Charred Council when she was stripped of much of her power. It is possible that these creations were the Nephilim, and the Council's sealing of her knowledge would explain why she did not simply create more Nephilim when Lucifer wanted an army. *Lilith seems to have a heavy influence over Samael, as when Death explores The Black Stone there are many statues that bare a striking resemblence to her, the most noticable of which is right above the door to Samael's throne room. Gallery ds_lilith1.jpg ds_lilith2.jpg ds_lilith3.jpg ds_lilith4.jpg ds_lilith5.jpg ds_lilith6.jpg Lilith.jpg DSC01098.jpg lilithDS2.jpg|Lilith in Darksiders II. Lilith.JPG|Lilith as she appears before Death. Death with Lilith.jpg|Death with Lilith References Category:Demons Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Abomination Vault Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Demons Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Abomination Vault Characters Category:Comic Book Characters